


wakey wakey eggs and (turkey) bakey

by gingerslapNotion



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Established Relationship, GueiMei Thot HQ Secret Santa 2019, Jewish Lio Fotia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerslapNotion/pseuds/gingerslapNotion
Summary: Lio was no longer on the run, no longer had to be awake at first light, and for the first time in his life he could sleep in - and strangest of all, he did. Instead of awakening with a start after six dreamless hours on the concrete floor of an abandoned gas station, or the sand of the open desert, he came to slowly, wrapped in soft clean sheets and, more often than not, warm and gentle arms. It was strange, and new, and frankly, he couldn’t get enough of it.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	wakey wakey eggs and (turkey) bakey

**Author's Note:**

> this is my secret santa gift for merci, whose request was "I GOTTA HAVE LIO GALO FLUFF THATS ALL THANK U XOXO." you are in luck bc fluff is what i do best >:3 enjoy!

Lio Fotia had once been a morning person, if you could believe it. As a child he’d always been the first to awaken every morning, happy to start getting ready for school before his parents were even up, or if it was a weekend, go downstairs to help himself to a bowl of cereal and watch old cartoons. His life changed drastically when he awakened, of course, but his habit of waking up at sunrise, for some reason, remained the same.  _ I rise with the sun  _ \- he remembered a flamewielder saying that in one of his favorite cartoons, and now as a Burnish himself, he really felt it was true. He imagined the flames of the sun calling as their warmth and light shone down on him, bidding him to rise and to burn as they burned.

It was useful, in a way - as long as he didn’t burn too brightly, he couldn’t be spotted at night, but during the day, it was a different story, which meant he needed to be on the move again as soon as possible. But he never needed to worry about that, because he always, always awakened right at daybreak. The flames inside him, the fires of the sun, together they ensured his safety, or so he believed.

With the loss of the Promare, Lio’s life changed drastically again. He was no longer on the run, no longer had to be awake at first light, and for the first time in his life he could sleep in - and strangest of all, he did. Instead of awakening with a start after six dreamless hours on the concrete floor of an abandoned gas station, or the sand of the open desert, he came to slowly, wrapped in soft clean sheets and, more often than not, warm and gentle arms. It was strange, and new, and frankly, he couldn’t get enough of it.

He often wondered these days if the sun had really been calling out to him, or if it had just been the constant anxiety of running for his life at all times. It was a query for another time though, when his mind was sharp and awake. Right now, he was content to lie in bed for as long as he could and think of nothing at all, nothing but the warm strip of sunlight on his pillow that slowly inched its way towards him as the sun rose higher in the sky. He became aware of an emptiness in the bed behind him, sheets thrown off and leaving bare a slight indentation in the mattress where a body ought to be. But there was no need to worry, though that might once have been his first instinct, because he then also noticed the unmistakable scent of breakfast being made, and the sound of a certain someone humming a tune in the kitchen.

So Lio lay there a while longer and let all these feelings wash over him. The sunlight crept right up to his face, lighting the tip of his nose, and the smell of food grew stronger and more tantalizing, and the humming lulled him into an even deeper sense of calm and contentedness. There was a time Lio wouldn’t have believed any of this was possible for him, and yet here it was, a real future where he was happy and safe and could sleep in as late as he pleased and wake up to someone else making him breakfast.

He had almost fallen back asleep, in fact, when that someone came bursting into the bedroom, booming voice making his presence known as always.

“Lio! I have something for you!” Galo announced from the doorway. Lio didn’t budge.

“Don’t wanna. Bed too comfortable,” Lio told him, still facing the opposite direction.

“You don’t have to get out of bed, just sit up!” With a sigh, Lio flopped over to see Galo holding a tray of food, grinning wide. “I made you breakfast in bed!”

Lio immediately sat up, one hand moving to cover his mouth. “You didn’t have to do all that-”

“I wanted to!” Galo interrupted, walking around to Lio’s side of the bed and placing the tray in front of him. “No reason, I just felt like doing something special! Since you’re so attached to the bed and all,” he laughed. Lio stared in awed silence at the carefully prepared meal - two eggs sunny side up and two slices of bacon in the shape of a smiley face, silver dollar pancakes with syrup on a separate plate, a small bowl of fruit and a glass of orange juice. His eyes started to tear up and he quickly wiped them with the heel of his palm.

“Are you alright? I didn’t do something wrong, did I?” Galo asked, leaning in close with concern written on his face, and Lio couldn’t stand to see him look so worried for one moment longer and so he kissed him, quick and sloppy but more than enough to wipe any trace of doubt from Galo’s mind.

“It’s perfect,” Lio told him, staring into his eyes. “Thank you. You did everything right.” After a beat, Galo’s smile returned, which means Lio could now safely continue with “Except…”

Galo cocked an eyebrow in confusion, and looked down to where Lio is pointing at the two strips of bacon that make up the breakfast’s winning smile. “I don’t eat pork, remember?”

“Oh!” Galo exclaimed, “That’s not pig bacon, it’s turkey bacon!”

“Turkey bacon?” Lio repeated, picking up one of the strips, “...Why?”

“Well, I like bacon, but I know you don’t eat it, so I thought you could at least try the next best thing!” Galo explained. “And I  _ really _ wanted to make a smiley face.”

Lio smiled.

“You’re a dork.”

“Maybe so, but I’m a dork who makes you smile, so who’s the  _ real _ dork?” Galo challenged him, crossing his arms as though his logic made all the sense in the world. Lio threw a blueberry at his face.

“It’s still you, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> i couldnt resist making an avatar reference im sorry jfkjgk


End file.
